


Heat Wave

by Kamaro0917



Series: Two Ships In the Night [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, G!P Cass, Girl Penis, Knotting, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is basically a sin bin, alpha!Cassandra, omega!Elsa, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: If you don't like girls with dicks and girl on girl, then look away. If you do... then buckle up and enjoy.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Two Ships In the Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like girls with dicks and girl on girl, then look away. If you do... then buckle up and enjoy.

“Oh my God, yes… mmmm… Cass… Please, right there. Harder…”

The blonde’s escalating cries of pleasure were music to Cassandra’s ears and she wanted nothing more than to keep that soundtrack playing on repeat. Despite her assertive nature, the CEO was not usually vocal whenever they had sex. But once every three months, her heat-addled brain turned her into a totally different beast in bed. 

During her heat, Elsa was insatiable, quickly cycling between intense waves of desire and arousal, followed by a short respite period, and then it was full steam ahead again. Over and over and over. For a week straight. And Cassandra was more than happy to rise to the challenge, her alpha nature compelled her to satisfy her omega. 

Cassandra was already panting hard from her efforts but hearing Elsa cry out like that drove her alpha brain into a frenzied overdrive, eager to oblige her omega’s every want and desire. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and picked up her pace, pumping her cock in and out at a punishing speed. She was rutting into her so hard that she was pushing the blonde away with every thrust. She grabbed hold of the smooth, pale hips and pulled Elsa back to the edge of the bed so her legs dangled off the side. She held on tight to steady her omega as she resumed her pace, while her eyes greedily took in the view below her. 

What a view it was! Elsa was perfection personified, like Aphrodite herself. But so much better. Thick platinum locks fanned out across the sheets like a halo. Crystal blue eyes were closed tight, her head tilted back, her mouth open slightly as needy moans escaped those delectable red lips. Her back arched high off the bed as slender fingers gripped the sheets for dear life. Her pert breasts bounced with each thrust. If her hands weren’t busy they would have definitely been massaging those perfect handfuls. 

_ “What a lucky son of a bitch I am…”  _ Cassandra thought to herself. 

She could feel Elsa getting close to release by the way her thighs twitched and her inner walls pulsed and clenched. She shifted her hips, driving in at a slightly different angle. 

“That’s right… come for me…” she growled deep in her throat as she tried to bring her omega to what had to be her twelfth orgasm of their seemingly never ending fuckfest. They were three days into Elsa’s heat and Cassandra had no intention of letting her omega down. Not now. Not ever.

“Don’t stop. Please…” God, Cassandra loved hearing Elsa beg for more.

“Yes… Yessss. Yesssssss… Cass! Casss! Ahhhhhhh!” 

Cassandra groaned loudly as she felt Elsa’s silky inner walls clamp down hard on her cock as she reached her peak. With a few more tired thrusts, she collapsed forward on top of the blonde, still standing between her legs and still buried deep inside. Her body was shaking slightly from her efforts but she knew it was worth every bit of energy she had put forth. She could smell Elsa’s satisfaction and arousal from her recent orgasm. While her head felt like it was swimming, her inner alpha pride was preening itself for satisfying her omega yet again.

She stayed in this position for several minutes as she tried to regain her strength and breath. Half-lying on the bed, chests pressed together, Cassandra could feel her body rise and fall slightly with Elsa’s breathing. Their skin was hot and sticky, covered in a thin layer of sweat but Cassandra didn’t care. She also didn’t care that she hadn’t reached her own climax. A heat was not about her needs. It was about Elsa’s. Nothing else mattered to her.

After a moment of catching her breath, she propped herself up on her elbows, her forearms resting alongside Elsa’s torso, her cock still hard and buried to the hilt within Elsa’s dripping core. She grinned down lazily at the other woman.

“Better?”

“Mmmm… much… you’re such a good alpha. You know just how to pleasure me.”

Cassandra’s alpha pride was bursting. While not a normally egotistical person, it brought her great pleasure knowing she was satisfying Elsa’s needs so well. 

“Are you hungry? We should eat before your next cycle and I definitely need sustenance if I’m going to keep up with you…”

Elsa nodded “mmm… that sounds perfect.”

Cassandra finally started to pull out but was stopped when smooth legs wrapped around the backs of her legs, holding her in place. “Elsa?” She quirked an eyebrow, confused. 

“I want to feel that thick cock in me all the time. I can’t get enough of it.”

“Okay… but how are we gonna leave the bedroom?”

Elsa smirked and wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck.

Cassandra’s eyes widened as she figured out what Elsa wanted. She pushed herself up off the bed, Elsa clinging to her like a koala. Her hands settled on that perfect ass, holding her up, massaging every so often. 

Elsa pressed their foreheads together, relishing the feeling of this position. After a moment she pulled back and gazed deep into Cassandra’s hazel eyes, silently asking if this was okay. 

Cassandra nodded and carried her out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. She did her best to grab whatever she could reach from the fridge while Elsa clung to her, handing her plunder to the human koala that refused to detach herself. 

After grabbing leftover pizza, rotisserie chicken, strawberries, and two bottles of water, Cassandra walked them over to the couch and carefully sat down. She sighed with relief, her tired legs finally getting a break. 

They ate quickly, feeding each other the strawberries for dessert. It was perfect and Cassandra started to drift off for a well earned nap when she felt Elsa start to rock her hips.  _ Oh, that was sooner than she was expecting. _

“Elsa, I…”

“It’s okay, I got this, just sit back and relax. You’ve been working so hard.” Elsa whispered huskily, nibbling gently on Cassandra’s ear. 

Cassandra nodded and leaned back, extending her arms along the back of the couch as she relaxed and watched her blonde goddess start to ride her. 

What a glorious sight. Cassandra watched through heavily lidded eyes as Elsa started to fuck herself on her cock. Rocking her hips forward and back while lifting and dropping herself down. Every now and then she rotated her hips in a circle.

Soon Elsa was bouncing on her lap at a fast pace, holding on to Cassandra’s shoulders for support. Her head thrown back and mouth open as loud sighs and incoherent whines tumbled out in a steady stream. 

Cassandra groaned and her eyes darted up and down Elsa’s body. She didn’t know where to look. Should she be watching her cock disappearing between those perfect legs. Should she be watching those perfect B-cups bouncing in front of her face? Or should she be watching her face and her open displays of pleasure that were oh so sexy? She wished she had three pairs of eyes so she could see it all at once. She made her decision. 

She grabbed Elsa’s waist in her strong, calloused hands and buried her face in her boobs. She licked and sucked wherever she could reach while trying not to disrupt Elsa's rhythm. She pulled a tender pink bud into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She grinned to herself as Elsa’s moans were becoming increasingly desperate and she started to thrust her hips up in time with Elsa’s movements. 

She could feel her knot starting to form. The delayed release from earlier had built up and was looking for escape. She could tell that Elsa felt it too, the blonde had started focusing more on her forward motions as her clit rubbed against the growing bulge at the base of her cock. 

“God… mmmm… fuck…” 

_ ‘Oh, that was the good stuff, _ ’ Cassandra smirked to herself. Whenever Elsa started dropping f-bombs she knew it was time to buckle in for a wild ride. 

Elsa’s movements became sloppy as she chased her climax and Cassandra couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t let her omega do all the work! She gripped her hard by the waist and held her still, hovering just a few inches over her lap and she started to thrust her hips, jackhammering hard into her swollen, needy core. 

“Fuck yes… harder Cass. Fuck I’m so close. Give me… your knot please. I need it!” Elsa cried, her perfectly manicured nails digging into Cassandra’s shoulders, but the pain just spurred Cassandra on.

Cassandra couldn’t deny what Elsa wanted and went at it like a woman on a mission. She pumped upward in hard, purposeful thrusts. She could feel her own orgasm fast approaching, she just needed Elsa to come first. With a few more thrusts, Cassandra felt her cock being held in a death grip by Elsa’s inner walls as the rest of the blonde shuddered and her body shook as her climax peaked, her moans echoed through their penthouse. She was certain that half of New York heard but she didn’t give a single fuck about that.

With one swift motion, Cassandra pushed her knot inside. Her eyes practically rolled back in her head as the pressure coaxed out her own orgasm and she started spilling her essence deep inside Elsa’s silken heat. 

Elsa screamed out in pain, pleasure and sheer delight when the knot entered her and slid into place. A secondary orgasm hit her as she felt the hot seed start to fill her and her inner muscles started to clench instinctively, milking Cassandra for all she had. She collapsed forward, exhausted and clutching Cassandra for dear life as she came down from her high. 

Cassandra held her tenderly in place, ghosting soft kisses along Elsa’s shoulder and neck, nibbling and sucking and nipping gently at the skin.

“Mmm… this is perfect. I never want to get up.” Elsa murmured, her voice soft and quiet, though a little raspy from all her previous vocalizations.

“Well, lucky for us both, we’re kind of stuck like this for a while. Are you comfortable?”

“Very.”

Cassandra nodded and wrapped her strong arms around Elsa. She was content to just sit there quietly, holding her close. And just think, she still had four more days of this...


End file.
